I Don't Want To Know
by phantomssan
Summary: Inaho tidak mau tahu apapun karena baginya Slaine saja sudah lebih dari cukup—InaSlaine. mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Sang raja siang telah menaiki singgasana, angin berhembus pelan dipantai yang senggang tanpa _pengunjung._ Para nelayan itu berlayar dengan perahunya untuk mencari tangakapan ikan segar.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu duduk dibibir pantai tanpa diberi alas apapun. Celananya telah basah terkena air asin.

Memandang lurus kedepan, kedua tangan pucat itu memeluk kedua lututnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"—menyebalkan...''

.

.

.

.

.

**I Don't Want to Know**

**Aldnoah Zero© Gen Urobuchi**

**Rate T+**

**(Warning: AU, BoysLove, Sedikit bumbu-bumbu sinetron, gasuka jangan baca!)**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu—Slaine Troyard—mendesis kesal tak sekali duakali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, menyumpahserapahkan kepada orang yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya—pikirnya.

Kemudian menganggkat wajahnya menatap hamparan langit siang dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya yang tak tahan dengan sinar mentari yang memancar terang. Pipinya merona hebat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Slaine sangat kesal atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat disekolahnya, hampir saja dia kehilangan harga dirinya. Orang bodoh berwajah datar itu harusnya diberi pelajaran—pikir Slaine.

"Oh..kelelawar."

Slaine buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia mengenali suara ini, suara datar yang benar-benar membuat Slaine tambah kesal.

Orang itu—Inaho Kaizuka—menatap wajah Slaine dengan datar. Inaho melihat wajah Slaine yang memerah entah karena terkena sinar mentari, atau menahan kesal dan malu—mungkin. Membuat Inaho ingin—Ungh lupakan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Slaine mengernyit heran saat menemukan Inaho menatapnya dengan lekat, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan semakin kesal tatkala menemukan Inaho telah duduk disampingnya.

"Kupikir ini bukan tempatmu?" tanya Inaho masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei jika orang sedang bertanya itu jangan bertanya balik! Mengesalkan."

Slaine berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Inaho sebelum suara Inaho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tadinya aku mau minta maaf padamu, meskipun itu semua bukanlah murni kesalahanku."

Slaine berbalik menghadap Inaho yang ternyata juga sudah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau—"

Slaine mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kukunya memutih. "—Kau bilang itu bukan kesalahanmu hah? Aku hampir kehilangan harga diriku gara-gara kau!" teriak Slaine.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa ganti baju diruangan kelas, aku hanya berniat mengambil buku paket dikelasmu seperti yang diperintahkan oleh _Sir _Marito katakan." Inaho menghela nafasnya panjang. "Lagipula bukankah saat itu kelas olahraga sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu? Kenapa hanya kau yang masih dikelas dan sed—"

"Jangan lanjutkan!" potong Slaine. "Kau—setidaknya kau bisa ketuk pintunya dulu bukan?"

Inaho mengendikan bahunya. "Mana aku tahu, kukira ruangannya kosong, lagipula.." Inaho memberi jeda. "bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa kau harus malu? Aku hanya melihat boxer mu itu yang bergambar kelelawar." Ucap Inaho—masih—dengan wajah datarnya sambil melihat wajah Slaine yang kembali memerah.

Slaine diam. Ia mencerna kata-kata Inaho yang baru saja terlontarkan untuknya. _'Benar juga kenapa aku harus malu?'_—batinnya. Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya .

Ugh, manis.

"Tapi kenapa saat istirahat kau malah menarikku ke toilet lalu menguncinya lalu lalu lalu k-kau memperlihatkan boxermu itu yang berwarna oranye. Hah?"

"Kupikir agar kita impas?"

"Dasar bodoh! Oranye bodoh. Baka. Baka. Baka."

Slaine pergi meninggalkan Inaho. Kaki nya dihentak-hentakan pada pasir laut sangat persis seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS.

Sepeninggal Slaine, tanpa disadari Inaho tengah terseyum menatap punggung Slaine yang semakin lama semakin jauh lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Inaho masih ingat kejadian saat berada disekolah, tepatnya saat Inaho melihat Slaine yang akan pergi kekantin. Inaho langsung menyeret Slaine secara sepihak—yang tentu membuat Slaine meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan namun usaha Slaine sia-sia karena jelas Inaho lebih kuat dari Slaine.

Lalu membawa Slaine kesalah-satu bilik toilet, kemudian Inaho mengunci dirinya dan juga Slaine di toilet itu. Membuat Slaine panik bukan main. Lalu Inaho membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana sekolahnya, Slaine yang melihatnya langsung melotot dan kedua pipi gembulnya bersemu merah.

Inaho nyaris saja tertawa tatkala melihat wajah Slaine saat itu. Tapi Inaho menahannya dan kembali pada wajah datarnya, melorotkan celana sekolahnya memperlihatkan boxernya yang berwarna oranye.

Inaho langsung diberi teriakan melingking Slaine yang nyaris saja menyerupai jeritan anak perempuan. Semua yang anak lelaki yang ada di toilet pun langsung diam dan suasana di toilet menjadi sunyi. Pikiran liar mereka melayang kemana-mana _'apakah ada gadis yang salah masuk toilet?'_—pikir mereka.

Slaine saat itu langsung merebut kunci yang berada ditangannya dan membuka pintu yang terkunci meninggalkannya yang sedang menatap Inaho.

Inaho juga masih ingat pandangan anak laki-laki lain yang tengah menatap Slaine dengan pandangan mesum dan _lapar_ tatkala ia sudah keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka Slaine ditatap seperti itu oleh anak lelaki lain.

Inaho juga masih berpikir keras mengapa ia mau melakukan hal yang sebodoh itu didepan orang yang notabane adalah rival nya dalam soal kecerdasan.

Ya, sebelumnya Inaho hanya mengenal Slaine sebagai saingannya dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan nilai sebagai siswa-berprestasi-seangkatan. Tak lebih. Tapi semenjak insiden yang ia anggap sendiri sebagai insiden bodoh dan memalukan, entah kenapa rasanya ia menjadi lebih ingin tahu tentang Slaine Troyard.

Inaho membuat kesimpulan terakhirnya.

'_apakah aku menyukainya?'_

_the sea__wall separating__you and me_

_blue__sky__leaving only __sadness_

_I __like__a sailboat __waiting for the wind_

_Wait you smile..._

**TBC**

* * *

AN:

halo mina :) ini FF pertama InaSlaine saya sekaligus FF yang pertama kali saya publish, dengan kata lain saya itu author baru disini, mohon bantuannya ne..

adakah yang suka sama pair ini? adakah yang suka sama cerita saya yang gaje ini? U,u

btw ini masih prologue, jadi adakah yang mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini?

mohon rnr ya hehehe :))


	2. I got U

Saklar lampu itu di tekan, ruangan yang asalnya gelap berangsur-angsur menjadi terang.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu—Inaho—menatap sekeliling kamarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang king sizenya.

Ah lebih tepatnya laci yang berada didekat ranjangnya.

Inaho merogoh sebuah kunci kecil dari saku celananya. Berjalan memisahkan jarak antara dia dengan laci kecil. Inaho kemudian berjongkok, tangan gesitnya memasukan kunci pada laci.

Setelah terbuka Inaho menarik pegangan laci kemudian menariknya.

Tak ada yang aneh.

Laci itu berisi barang-barang pribadi Inaho. Tangan kanan Inaho terjulur kedalam laci paling ujung, lalu merabanya.

Inaho menarik tangannya kembali setelah merasa apa yang ia cari sudah ditemukan.

Barang yang ada ditangannya itu adalah syal berwarna biru langit.

Inaho menatap lekat syal itu kemudian mendekatkannya kepada wajah datarnya, menghirupnya pelan. Ah, tak berubah sedikitpun, masih tetap wangi vanilla seperti biasanya—_pikirnya._

Setelah mengakhiri acara menghirupnya, Inaho menatap syal itu—lagi—pandangannya tertuju pada ujung syal itu.

Disana terdapat sebuah nama.

_Toro_

Inaho memeluk syal itu. Berharap ada kehangatan yang menyelimutinya, pandangannya pun melemah. Inaho memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"—kau ada dimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

**I Don't Want to Know**

**Aldnoah Zero© Gen Urobuchi**

**Rate T+**

**(Warning: AU, Typo(s), BoysLove, _tsun-_Slaine, Sedikit bumbu-bumbu sinetron, gasuka jangan baca)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one; I got U**

Slaine merapatkan blazer sekolahnya, kemudian memeluk kedua lengannya. Tokyo hari ini benar-benar dingin, angin musim gugur terus-menerus berhembus menerpa tubuh kecilnya.

Slaine merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menuruti perkataan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan bibi Kito.

'_Slaine diluar sangat dingin, pakailah jaket'_

Sayangnya Slaine tak sempat membawa jaketnya karena akan terlalu memakan waktu, Slaine berusaha mengejar Rayet yang meninggalkannya karena Slaine bangun kesiangan.

_'Ini benar-benar karma...'_

Bibi Kito adalah ibu dari Rayet. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua setelah sang suami sekaligus ayah dari Rayet meninggal dunia. Kemudian Bibi Kito mengadopsi Slaine saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Rayet sendiri tak keberatan asal Rayet tak lagi kesepian saat bibi Kito bekerja.

Slaine seharusnya tau bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, tapi persetan dengan keadaannya kemarin—kurang tidur—membuatnya melupakan hal sepenting itu karena terburu-buru.

"Oh bagus sekarang pukul 06:45, dan dimana bus saat dibutuhkan seperti ini"

Slaine terus mondar-mandir karena tegangnya sekaligus berolahraga sedikit tak apa bukan? Agar tidak merasa dingin.

Tapi semua berubah ketika mobil hitam berhenti dihadapan Slaine. Slaine menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya ketika kaca mobil turun menampakan wajah seseorang yang sangat Slaine kenal sekaligus orang yang telah membuat bangun Slaine kesiangan.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan tumpangan."

Slaine menautkan alisnya. Heran dan sekaligus kesal. _'Apa-apaan orang ini..'_

"Aku?" Slaine menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari orang yang berada dalam mobil itu. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa—"

Inaho memotong perkataan Slaine cepat seakan mengerti apa yang ada diucapkan Slaine selanjutnya.

"Naik bus? Kurasa bus akan datang lima belas menit kemudian."

Inaho menatap Slaine yang nampaknya sedang berpikir, kemudian langsung berbicara lagi sebelum Slaine akan berbicara. "Kau ingin berlari saat cuaca seperti ini? Kupikir kau takkan kuat menahan cuaca dingin dengan pakaian sepeti itu."

Slaine skakmat.

Bagaimana pemuda berwajah datar itu dapat membaca semua pikirannya?

"Aku tak membaca pikiranmu kelelawar, cepatlah disini dingin. Dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06:47"

Tuh kan ditebak lagi, Slaine curiga apakah ayah ibunya atau keluarga pemuda berwajah tembok itu adalah seorang peramal? Tapi Slaine membuang jauh pikirannya tentang itu, karena sekarang Slaine harus ikut menumpang mobil Inaho atau berdiam diri dihalte bus lalu mati kedinginan.

Slaine menarik nafasnya biarlah untuk kali ini saja harga dirinya tercoreng demi sekolah.

Inaho membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Slaine masuk.

Tubuh Slaine yang menggigil sekarang sudah agak membaik karena penghangat dimobil. Slaine melirik Inaho yang berada disamping agak jauh sedang membaca sebuah novel. Slaine menggendikan bahunya tak peduli.

Sang supir pun melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan cepat mengingat sang tuan muda-Inaho-sudah terlambat. Slaine hanya menatap bosan kaca mobil yang menampilkan keadaan jalan di Tokyo.

Tanpa Slaine sadari, Inaho diam-diam menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Slaine bersyukur karena dia dan Inaho sampai kesekolah tepat waktu. Inaho membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Slaine.

Inaho memegang pergelangan tangan Slaine, sontak Slaine yang tadi membelakangi Inaho pun berbalik badan.

Manik azure nya menatap manik merah anggur Inaho.

Inaho menyodorkan syal berwarna merah pada Slaine. "Pakailah."

Slaine diam. "Atau ingin kupakaikan?" tambah Inaho.

"AP—hah? Tidak." Slaine mengambil syal yang berada ditangan Inaho dengan cepat lalu berbalik memunggungi Inaho. Slaine berjalan dua langkah lalu berhenti. "Te—terima kasih.."

Inaho pun mengikuti langkah Slaine. Bedanya jika Slaine berjalan terburu-buru, Inaho malah berjalan pelan.

Bibirnya tak henti berkedut, menahan senyuman yang kapan saja bisa terbentuk jika tak ditahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siswa-siswa itu berbondong-bondong keluar kelas termasuk siswa yang berada dikelas 3-A tempat Inaho belajar.

"_Ada apa diluar sana? Sepertinya ramai sekali?"_

"_Ah disana ada yang berkelahi tapi untuk sekarang mungkin lebih tepatnya adu mulut."_

Inaho melirik sekilas temannya—Inko dan Nina—tak tertarik sebelum omongan mereka selanjutnya yang menghentikan acara membaca novelnya.

"_Siapa orangnya?"_

"_Yang satu berasal dari kelas kita—Trillram"_

"_Yang benar saja? Dia membuat masalah dengan siapa lagi sekarang?"_

"_Si juara umum tahun kemarin—Slaine Troyard"_

Inaho langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dia dapat melihat banyak siswa yang menggerubungi untuk menyaksikan.

Inaho berjalan memisahkan jaraknya dengan pintu.

TAP

Bukannya ikut keluar untuk menyaksikan, Inaho berdiri dibalik dinding mendengarkan suara yang cukup jelas memasuki gendang telinganya. Inaho berterimakasih karena kelasnya dan kelas 3-B—kelas Slaine—bersebelahan sehingga dapat mendengar teriakan Slaine dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

Slaine mencoba melepaskan diri ketika tangan kekar Trillram yang terlapisi blazer itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya kuat.

"Cih apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap sopan kepada oranglain, hah?!"

Slaine melebarkan kedua matanya lalu meringgis pelan ketika cengkramannya bertambah kuat.

"Oh aku lupa, kau adalah anak pungut jadi tak ada yang mengajarkanmu."

Slaine yang tadinya berontak menjadi diam seketika, hatinya mencelos. Rasa nyeri didada kirinya begitu mendadak membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Seharusnya kau tau, bahwa sejak awal memang tak ada yang menginginkanmu."

Slaine mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Sudah cukup. Ini keterlaluan. Lelaki yang berada didepannya ini sungguh kejam.

Slaine menghempaskan tangan Trillram dan pergi meninggalkannya beserta semua murid yang entah sejak kapan membicarakan Trillram dengan suara mengejek.

Samar-samar Slaine dapat mendengar suara kesal Trillram _"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?!"_ sebelum tubuh kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa dikelas 3-A tampak tenang setelah bubarnya keributan yang dibuat oleh Trillram.

Nampaknya Trillram baru saja memasuki kelasnya, keadaan seketika menjadi hening bahkan sampai ada yang tercengang.

Bukan, bukan karena Trillram tetapi pemuda yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Trillram.

Ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka, dimana seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang mau berurusan dengan Trillram. Jangankan Trillram, berurusan dengan oranglain saja Inaho tak mau.

Tapi sekarang benar-benar tambah mengejutkan ketika suara datar Inaho menggema memenuhi ruangan yang hening itu.

"Aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki sepetimu, ingin membuat musuh kalah telak tetapi memakai cara yang salah—"

Baru kali ini Inaho menatap seseorang dengan tajam, bukan lagi tatapan datarnya. Bahkan aura jahatpun keluar dari dalam diri Inaho. Trillram meneguk salivanya. "Kau— benar-benar pengecut." Tambah Inaho sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan 3-A.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengumpat yang tak jelas kelelawar."

Inaho menutup pintu menuju atap, lalu mendekati Slaine yang sepertinya masih me_loading_.

TAP

Kini Inaho dan Slaine hanya berjarak satu meter, dengan cepat Inaho menyentil dahi Slaine—bermaksud untuk menyudahi loading Slaine yang sepertinya kehabisan kuota.

Sedangkan Slaine sendiri hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya.

Slaine mendesis kesal. "Che. Sakit bodoh."

"Responmu lama sekali kelelawar."

Inaho duduk pada kursi panjang sambil menatap lekat pada Slaine yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Lupakan."

Slaine menoleh, mengernyit heran. Seakan meminta penjelasan lebih dari Inaho.

"Lupakan apa yang dikatakan Trillram." Tambah Inaho.

Air muka Slaine berubah—terkejut tentu. Dengan cepat Slaine memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja asal bukan wajah tembok Inaho yang menatapnya penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Untuk apa? toh apa yang ia katakan memang benar _kok._" Slaine memeluk kedua lututnya, pandangannya menerawang lurus kedepan, tapi Inaho tau bahwa manik biru kehijauan itu hanya menatap kosong.

Inaho mencubit pipi gembul Slaine sedangkan yang dicubit hanya mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau ini bodoh ya?" tanya Inaho.

Slaine balik menatap Inaho, menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi memang nyatanya seperti ITU!"

Inaho melebarkan sedikit matanya, terkejut—tapi ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Inaho mencengkram lengan Slaine kemudian menariknya—otomatis tubuh ringkih Slaine pun ikut tertarik menubruk dada bidang Inaho.

Inaho memeluk Slaine yang menegang akibat perlakuan mendadaknya, lalu mengusap punggung Slaine pelan agar memberikan kesan nyaman. Inaho dapat merasakan bahwa jas nya sekarang sudah basah akibat air mata Slaine yang sekarang tengah terisak.

"Kau—jangan anggap aku sebagai rivalmu saja." Inaho mulai berkata yang dijawab dengan cengkraman Slaine pada ujung jas Inaho. "Jadikanlah aku sebagai sandaranmu Slaine Troyard."

Inaho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Slaine yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"—Slaine bertanya.

"Karena aku ingin?" Inaho menjawabnya lebih tepat seperti pertanyaan.

Slaine memukul dada Inaho pelan kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Kau ini aneh sekali, setelah hampir tiga tahun kita menjadi rival, kenapa sekarang kau memintaku untuk menjadikanmu sandaranku, eh?" tanya Slaine.

Inaho terpana sekaligus takjub. Bukan—bukan karena pertanyaan yang baru saja Slaine lontarkan untuknya. Tapi akibat wajah Slaine sendiri, pipinya yang merona, matanya yang tertutup dengan linangan air disudut matanya lalu senyum menawannya yang baru kali ini Inaho melihatnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan sorotan sinar mentari yang menyinari wajah Slaine, membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Ah, sepertinya ada malaikat tengah tersesat sekarang.

Detik berikutnya Inaho menjawab pertanyaan dan membuat Slaine terkejut bukan main—

"Karena aku tertarik padamu."

TBC

* * *

AN : Halo semuanya! ^-^

saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari cerita yang membosankan ini.

untuk semua yang udah reviews, fav, sama follow saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. saya ga percaya bakal ada yang tertarik sama cerita abal-abal saya ini :')

semoga tertarik dengan chapter yang terbaru ini :')


End file.
